Un Novio Para Hinata
by ardalus
Summary: Tras perder toda esperanza con Naruto, Hinata se siente sola y sus amigas deciden ayudarla a remediar esa situación. Un fic sobre una linda kunoichi y muchos pretendientes para ella. Oneshot, mucha comedia, no se lo pierdan.


**UN NOVIO PARA HINATA**

**16-mayo-2011**

—Haber Naruto, abre la boca. —Sakura tiene un pastel en sus manos, le quita una cereza y se la acerca a Naruto.

—¡Ahhh! —Naruto abre la boca y Sakura deposita la cereza en su boca lentamente, permitiendo que el joven acaricie sus dedos con sus labios, limpiando así los restos de pastel.

—¡Con cuidado Naruto! ¡Me vas arrancar un dedo! Jaja —Sakura ríe y Naruto la mira contento. Desde que la joven pelirosa acepto su declaración él se considera a sí mismo el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo, y disfruta en grande cada minuto a su lado.

A lo lejos una figura los observa, temerosa de ser descubierta, pero inquieta por observar la felicidad de su examado Naruto-kun. La joven de ojos platinados no puede evitar disfrutar con la felicidad de Naruto, a pesar de que al principio eso le causó un gran pesar, hoy le alegra que el joven haya sido correspondido en sus sentimientos.

—Na… Naruto-kun. — Hinata se llena de nostalgia solo con recordar en las múltiples veces que intento declararse sin que el aludido se diera cuenta siquiera de su presencia. —Si tan solo hubiera sido más decidida. —Hinata sonríe ante sus propias palabras, cierra sus ojos y se levanta decidida a cambiar de actitud. —Pero no dejare que suceda de nuevo, igual que tu luchare por conquistar el amor. —Hinata se dispone a partir del lugar, da media vuelta y se encuentra con una persona inesperada.

—Así me gusta Hinata, que seas fuerte. —Ino sonríe con entusiasmo y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata. Y yo te ayudare a encontrar novio, no te preocupes, que para eso soy experta. Hinata se sonroja por completo, es obvio que Ino escucho sus palabras de hace unos instantes.

—No Ino, yo… yo solo lo decía por decir, no me interesa conseguir novio ahora, prefiero dejar que llegue solo con el tiempo. —Hinata ya no sabe ni lo que dice, no acostumbra tener estas pláticas con nadie y esto hace que se muera de vergüenza. De no ser por sus modales habría salido corriendo hace mucho _¡Malditos sean los buenos modales!_

—No te preocupes Hinata, comprendo tu temor, pero ahora deja todo en mis manos, yo te ayudare a no morir sola, ya verás que pronto encontraremos a alguien adecuado para ti.

—¿Morir sola? —Bueno, ella nunca lo pensó de esa forma, pero al paso que va es una muy buena posibilidad. Esta simple idea plantada en su mente, y su eterna imposibilidad de decir no a algo, contribuyeron a que Hinata aceptara por completo los planes de Ino.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana temprano en el parque, vente muy guapa que traeré algunos chicos lindos para que los conozcas.

—Eh… este… está bien Ino, ahí estaré. —Ino salió corriendo a donde se encontraba Sakura y se la llevo jalándola del brazo. Naruto quedo con el pastel en sus manos, observo a Sakura alejarse junto con Ino, luego volteo a donde estaba Hinata, esta al verle se puso roja y decidio que era tiempo de marcharse. Al verse solo con el pastel en sus manos, Naruto se encogió en hombros y continuo comiendo su pastel.

—***—

Al otro día Hinata estaba puntual en el parque, como no se había decidido ninguna hora especifica ella decidió llegar a la hora habitual de su entrenamiento, las 6:30am, y lo hizo con una falda rosa que le llegaba ligeramente sobre la rodilla, unas calcetas negras, una blusa blanca y un saco negro. Nada extravagante, pero se veía muy linda ese día.

Ino, por otro lado, no apareció hasta tres horas después y lo hizo junto con Sakura, alguien a quien la joven Hyuga no esperaba encontrar esa mañana.

—¡Hola Hinata! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llevas mucho esperando? —Ino saluda con naturalidad.

—No mucho. He, he. —Hinata ríe tímidamente, en cierta forma le parece irónica esta conversación.

—He traído ayuda, yo misma te conseguí algunos pretendientes pero la **pelos de chicle** me ayudo a mejorar un poco la oferta.

—¿A quién llamas pelos de chicle? —La aludida se enfurece.

—¿Prefieres que te llame frentona? —Ino pregunta indecisa, ya que al final acabara llamándola por el seudónimo que más le moleste a su amiga. Sakura enfurece, pero de reojo observa Hinata quien parece incomoda ocn la escena y contemplando seriamente retirarse.

—Esta bien cerdita, llámame como quieras.

—Entonces me quedo con frentona.

—¡Lo que digas! —Molesta Sakura se aleja de Ino y se dirige donde Hinata. —Hola Hinata, disculpa que llegara de improviso, pero Ino me comento tu situación y quisiera ayudarte.

—Las amigas debemos ayudarnos. —Intervino Ino. —Las que tenemos novio estamos en la obligación de ayudar a aquellas menos afortunadas. —Sakura y Hinata rien forzadamente ante el comentario de su amiga.

—Bueno ya, dinos Hinata ¿Cómo es el chico que te gusta? —Tras preguntar Sakura guarda silencio y observa a Hinata con atención.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta…

—Siiii… —Sakura se acerca con entusiasmo y presta toda su atención a la ojiperla.

—¡A mí me gusta Naruto-kun! —Hinata sonríe satisfecha con su declaración, a Sakura no le ve ninguna gracia al comentario mientras Ino rompe en carcajadas. Finalmente Hinata también ríe.

—Vas a ver Hinata ¿ya nos llevamos así? ¡Me asustaste! —Sakura ríe. —Ni creas que te lo voy a dejar. —Las tres chicas ríen durante un buen rato.

—Bueno ya, hay que ponerse serias. —Ino observa su reloj. —El primer chico llegará en unos minutos, así que debes prepararte para tu primer cita.

—¡Cita! Yo pensé que sería una reunión o una fiesta, quizá que iríamos de baile o algo, yo no esperaba una cita. —Hinata habla evidentemente nerviosa, mira a todos lado contemplando la posibilidad de echarse a correr, Sakura conocedora de esa mirada la sujeta de los hombros y la sienta en la banca cercana, justo debajo de un cerezo en flor.

—No te preocupes amiga, estaremos contigo. —Sakura intenta tranquilizar a su amiga a la vez que señala un par de botes de basura cercanos. —Estaremos vigilándote desde ahí, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Además son chicos de confianza, muy guapos todos, seguro que alguno te gusta. —Hinata mira a sus dos amigas alejarse, de pronto siente una sombra a su lado, voltea y observa a un muchacho junto a ella.

—¡SHIKAMARU! —Hinata grita sorprendida. El joven se sienta al lado de Hinata sin mediar ninguna palabra.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Pero acaso no es tu novio? —Sakura interroga a la rubia.

—Lo es, pero decidí enviar a la artillería pesada desde el principio, si alguien puede hacerte olvidar a cualquier otro hombres es mi Shikamaru. —Los ojos de Ino se tornan con forma de corazón y se le comienza a salir la baba, Sakura solo la observa con incredulidad.

—Este… ¿Cómo haz estado? —Pregunta Hinata a la vez que mira hacia el suelo, la joven juguetea con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo. En cambio Shikamaru se recarga en la banca, coloca sus brazos extendidos a los lados, deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al cielo responde con indiferencia:

—Bien.

—Haz tenido misiones nuevas. —Hinata intenta romper el molesto silencio.

—No.

—Oye, este… eres novio de Ino ¿cierto? —La duda le corroe.

—Si.

—Entonces que haces aquí.

—No sé.

—Oye pero… —Hinata empieza a desesperarse.

—…

Ambos guardan silencio. Hinata ya no se siente nerviosa y lo mira directamente, con duda y asombro _—¡Parece que esta dormido!_ —Piensa para si misma.

—_¡Piii, Piiii Piiii! _—De pronto el reloj de Shikamaru suena, este se levanta de un solo golpe y Hinata se asusta ante el repentino movimiento.

—Bueno Hinata, fue un placer estar contigo. Disfrute mucho tu compañía. ¡No vemos luego! —Shikamaru hace un ademán de despedida y se dirige hacia los botes de basura. —Nos vemos Ino, te veo esta noche en mi casa. —Ino sale de su escondite y despide con alegría a su novio.

—¿Pero que diablos fue eso? —Sakura reclama con fuerza a Ino.

—¡Ah!, no fue nada, es solo que perdió una apuesta anoche y este fue su castigo jeje. — Ino rio para si misma, mientras Sakura la miraba con furia.

—¡Entonces de que sirvió que lo trajeras! ¡Parecía una estatua!

—Claro que sirvió, ahora Hinata ya sabe lo que es una cita y no estará nerviosa con el siguiente pretendiente.

—¡Siguiente pretendiente! ¡Acaso hay más!— Hinata se acercó donde sus amigas y se mostró sorprendida con el ultimo comentario.

—Hay varios más Hinata, pero tú no te preocupes, seguro que alguno de ellos será el ideal para ti. —Sakura la sujeta de los hombros y la lleva de nuevo a la banca bajo el cerezo. —Y quédate quietecita que el próximo no tardará en llegar.

Efectivamente, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que un joven de cabello negro, leotardo verde y cejas super pobladas hiciera su aparición.

—¡LEE! —Hinata se sorprendido ante su repentina aparición.

—¿Lee? —Ino voltea a ver a Sakura quien mantiene su vista fija en la pareja, intentando no responder a la pregunta, pero finalmente no puede más.

—Si, Lee, el es un pretendiente perfecto, es guapo, atento y muy divertido. —Ino la mira con incredulidad, Sakura la observa de reojo intentando no voltear. —Además si se enamora de Hinata quizá por fin me deje en paz. —Ino la mira incrédula.

—Hola Hinata ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Lee intenta ser casual.

—Este… esperándote, creo… —Hinata ríe nerviosa.

—Cierto verdad, jeje. —Lee se sienta muy cerca de Hinata y esto la hace sonrojar.

De pronto hay un inesperado silencio, Hinata se empieza a inquietar y nuevamente juguetea con sus dedos, de pronto decide romper con la situación e intenta comenzar una conversación:

—Oye Lee, este… —Hinata intenta ordenar sus ideas buscando de que hablar.

—Quieres que te muestre mis nuevas técnicas. —De pronto Lee la interrumpe.

—Este… si, claro.

—Bien, Lee salta de su asiento y comienza a hacer poses y a saltar por todos lados. Hinata lo observa por algunos minutos y luego voltea donde sus amigas.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo ese? —Ino exclama en tono de reclamo.

—No lo se. —Sakura se cubre el rostro en muestra de vergüenza, sabía que no era el adecuado pero nunca se imaginó que hiciera un performance en medio de una cita.

Los minutos pasaron y Lee continuaba dando brincos por todos lados. Hinata empezaba a dormirse en su asiento hasta que Sakura e Ino salieron de su escondite.

—Muy bien, bonito baile pero ya debes irte. —Sakura empuja a Lee forzando a que se retire.

—¡Sakura! No te había visto, que bueno que llegaste. No es un baile, es mi técnica mas letal y si quieres pásate por mi dojo y te la muestro, incluso te puedo enseñar a utilizarla. Igual ustedes chicas, cuando quieran pueden venir a visitarme.

—Si Lee, iremos pronto. —Ino despide a Lee mientras Sakura lo empuja lejos. —Claro que iremos, pero en otra vida. —Ino murmura para si misma, aunque Hinata alcanzo a oírla claramente y rio un poco.

—Qué bueno que estés de buen humor Hinata, ya que el siguiente pretendiente es muy agradable. —Ino se echa un poco de saliva en la mano y peina algunos cabellos rebeldes de Hinata. Tengo muchas esperanzas en él.

—Segura que no nos defraudara. —Sakura se acerca con una mirada inquisitiva.

—De lo único que estoy segura es que no puede ser peor que el que tú elegiste. —Sakura queda callada y por un momento todas guardan silencio.

—Esta bien, le daremos una oportunidad. —Sakura e Ino asienten con la cabeza, Hinata solo las observa.

—Que bueno por qué ahí viene. —Ino sujeta a Sakura del brazo y la jala a los botes de basura. —Hinata prepárate. —La pobre Hinata se pone nerviosa ante los gritos de Ino y empieza a jugar con sus dedos de nuevo, fija su mirada en ellos y espera impaciente la llegada de su nuevo príncipe azul.

Poco a poco se escucha un andar lento, un ligero crujir se empieza a hacer cada vez más notorio —crash, crash —se escucha una bolsa siendo doblada con furia y de pronto el crujir comienza de nuevo con mayor fuerza. Finalmente observa unos pies frente a ella, la curiosidad la mata y levanta la mirada.

—¡CHOUJI! —Hinata está sorprendida, aunque no más de lo que esta Sakura al observar al recién llegado.

—¿Chouji? ¿Elegiste a Chouji? ¿Pero por que? —Sakura voltea a ver a su amiga.

—Hump, fue fácil de convencer, solo le di algunas botanas y acepto gustoso. —Sakura observaba incrédula a su amiga.

—¡Hola Hinata!

—¡Hola Chouji!

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro que sí, adelante. —Todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas ante la educación del muchacho, no esperaban un inicio tan sorprendente. Lamentablemente eso fue todo lo que Chouji demostró de sus buenos modales, al menos de aquellos que enamoran a una mujer.

—¿Quieres? —Chouji acerco su bolsa de papas a Hinata, por un momento la joven observo la bolsa y dudo sobre aceptar la oferta, finalmente decidió que el revoltijo en su estómago no le permitiría probar nada por un buen tiempo así que rechazo al oferta.

—Este… no, gracias Chouji, te lo agradezco pero no tengo apetito en este momento. —Hinata sonrió amablemente.

—Bueno, está bien. —Chouji alzo los hombros y tan pronto tuvo la bolsa de nuevo a su alcance introdujo su mano al fondo de la misma, saco un montón de papas y las introdujo todas en su boca de una sola vez. Hinata quedo pasmada con la escena, nunca vio a alguien comer tanto de un solo bocado.

El muchacho repitió la acción un par de veces, luego, al sentir vacía la bolsa, la hizo bolita y la arrojo detrás de él. Hinata observo el viaje de la bolsa hasta que toco el suelo, y al devolver su mirada donde Chouji este ya tenía otra bolsa recién abierta en sus manos.

Pasaban los minutos y Chouji no dejaba de devorar papitas, bolsa tras bolsa terminaba en el mismo lugar. Y antes de caer la anterior una nueva ya ocupaba su lugar. Hinata observa incrédula. _—¿Es que acaso este hombre no tiene llenadero? ¿Cuántas bolsas mas traerá consigo?_

—Precisamente Ino ¿Cuántas bolsas más faltan para que Chouji termine con su desayuno y le preste atención a Hinata?—Sakura zarandea a Ino quien se cubre el rostro por la vergüenza.

—No lo sé… ¿Podría seguir así todo el día? Siempre está comiendo sus papitas. —Ino intenta cubrirse de los reclamos de Sakura y de reojo observa que Chouji busca algo desesperadamente en su mochila. —¡Espera Sakura! ¡Ya se le terminaron! Quizá ahora si mejoren las cosas. —Sakura voltea a ver a la pareja incrédula a las palabras de Ino, pero efectivamente, tal parece que por fin Chouji acabo con sus reservas.

—¿Sucede algo Chouji? —Hinata pregunta tiernamente, aunque ya se imagina la causa de sus angustias.

—Es que… he perdido algo… — Chouji revisa todas sus bolsas, se levanta y revisa en las bolsas de su pantalón. Sacando dulces y galletas de todos lados.

—Y que es eso que perdiste. —Hinata no puede evitar sorprenderse ante la dulcería que Chouji poco a poco va depositando sobre la banca.

—Es que yo tenía un choco… —De pronto los ojos de Chouji se iluminan. De una de sus bolsas traseras saca un empaque dorado, tal parece que es un chocolate aunque un poco deforme.

Embobado, Chouji abre con mucho nerviosismo la envoltura y saca el chocolate completamente. Esta medio derretido así que sus dedos se manchan de inmediato. Sin mas palabras se dispone a saborearlo, Hinata, Sakura e Ino simplemente lo observan, incrédulas de que algo tan simple emocione tanto a una persona.

Y justo antes de darle la primera mordida la delgada barra de chocolate escapo de sus manos y cayo directo en el suelo. Chouji miro la escena completamente mudo, las tres chicas lo miraron expectantes, quizá esperando escuchar un grito o un llanto ante la pérdida de algo tan preciado, sin embargo lo siguiente ninguna lo espero.

Chouji se agacho con lentitud, tomo el chocolate, lo sacudió un poco y sin pensarlo dos veces lo devoro de un solo golpe.

—¡Ahhhh! —Todas gritaron al unísono, Hinata se cubrió los ojos horrorizada y Sakura se alejo corriendo cubriéndose la boca y con la cara toda verde, Ino simplemente observo atónita a su compañero de equipo, nunca lo creyó capaz de algo así, además, justo antes de que Chouji cerrara su boca le pareció ver algo moviéndose en la capa chocolatosa del dulce.

—Bueno Hinata, debe irme, es hora de la comida y no puedo retrasarme. ¡Nos vemos! —Chouji se alejó con prisa dejando a las chicas semidesmayadas y muy confundidas ante lo acontecido.

—Creo que me voy a casa. —Hinata se levanto y empezó a caminar. De pronto Sakura apareció de la nada y la detuvo.

—No Hinata, por favor espera un poco, todavía falta uno más. —Sakura trato de dar confianza a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, pero eso termino por inquietar aun más a la joven ojiperla.

—Cierto Hinata, que más puedes perder. — Ino se acercó y sujetándola del brazo, la dirigió a una nueva banca, cercana a la primera pero sin las huellas del último pretendiente. —Estoy segura que ahora si nada puede ser peor que esto. —Ino ríe de forma muy forzada, Sakura secunda su expresión y entre ambas a completan el nerviosismo de Hinata que ya no sabe que mas esperar.

—Esta bien. —Resignada se sienta en el lugar que le indican. —Pero será el último ¡entendieron! —Ambas asienten a la vez y corren a un arbusto cercano a esconderse.

Pasan algunos minutos y una figura se dibuja a lo lejos. Hinata la observa expectante. —Acaso será él. —El hombre llama su atención, a la distancia no parece estar del todo mal y definitivamente no parece ser uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Al menos de momento tiene el visto bueno la joven kunoichi.

Hinata sonríe emocionada ante la posibilidad de un verdadero flechazo ocurra en ese momento. Pero conforme la figura se acerca la sonrisa de su rostro desaparece.

—¡Hola! —Una voz conocida la saluda. —¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro… este… por supuesto… tome asiento Kakashi sensei. —Hinata se sonroja ante la mirada tierna que el jounin le demuestra.

—¡Tu sensei! Esto si es demasiado depravado. ¡A quien le puede gustar un hombre tan mayor! —Ino interroga a Sakura quien simplemente ríe.

—Bueno, es un hombre muy guapo, yo me paso todo el día mirándolo. Lo he visto en bañador y créeme, está bien dotado en todos los aspectos, en tooodooos. —Sakura sonríe con picardía. Ino la mira incrédula.

—Kakashi, le puedo preguntar algo. —Hinata se sonroja de solo ver a Kakashi, asi que evita mirarlo.

—¡Claro! Pregúntame lo que quieras. —El jounin responde de forma dulce, cosa que pone nerviosa a Hinata y la obliga guardar algo de silencio antes de recobrar fuerzas y continuar.

—¿Por qué esta aquí? Digo… ¿Usted sabe de que se trata todo esto? —Hinata se sonroja ante su propia pregunta, no puede ni siquiera imaginar que le responderá el jounin, pero el simple hecho de imaginar algunas de sus posibles respuestas la hacen sonrojar.

—Jeje, pregunta simple y directa, ¡eh!, bien, te responderé de forma simple y directa. —Hinata en este momento vence sus miedos y mira de frente al jounin, quien intenta darle confianza con su propia mirada. —Sakura me invito a venir por que te aprecia y le duele verte sufrir, quiere que alguien te amé y te reconforte en los momentos difíciles como a ella cuando esta con Naruto. Y yo vine por que te aprecio, como alumna y como amiga, por eso estoy aquí, para apoyarte como amigo, nada más.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron mirando en silencio durante algunos minutos, de pronto empezaron a reír.

—Jaja, Sakura es tan curiosa. —Hinata ríe con fuerza.

—Buscando emparejarnos. —Kakashi ríe también.

—Y si viera los pretendientes que me presento, ella e Ino están locas jaja.

—¿En serio?

Entre risas y carcajadas, la plática entre Kakashi y Hinata se extendió varios minutos, Sakura e Ino miraban atónitas lo bien que habían encajado esos dos. Finalmente el tema de conversación se terminó y ambos ninjas se relajaron en sus asientos, disfrutando la tarde apacible y en silencio.

De pronto Kakashi saco su libro y se dispuso a leerlo como de costumbre, curiosa, Hinata lo observo y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar sobre aquello que le causaba tanta duda desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Dígame Kakashi ¿De que trata su libro? —Incrédulo Kakashi señalo el libro, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y una ligera chispa brillo en los ojos de Kakashi. Muchos criticaban sus gustos, pero pocos sedaban el tiempo de comprenderlos. Esta era una buena oportunidad de crear un fan más del icha icha.

—Bueno, es una novela romántica, a mí me gusta mucho pro que trae escenas muy reales, como esta. —Kakashi abrió el libro en una página que acababa de leer y se lo dio a Hinata, esta miro con atención y entusiasmo, pero poco a poco su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo cual tomate.

—Lo ves, también esta escena es buena, mira. –Kakashi abrió el libro en otra página y se lo dio a Hinata, esta, por cortesía leyó cada fragmento que el hombre de cabello plateado le ofreció, sin embargo, poco a poco se sintió mareada y al punto del desmayo.

Hinata ya no participaba en la conversación, y Kakashi hablaba sin parar de todos los temas contenidos en su libro, todos y cada uno solo aptos para mayores de edad, cosa que Kakashi parecía no comprender del todo.

Finalmente el cansancio venció a Kakashi quien decidió retirarse por cuenta propia.

—Bueno Hinata, debo irme, pero te dejo mi libro, es un tomo que ya leí así que no hay problema, devuélvemelo cuando puedas y te presto otro, tengo la colección completa, es fascinante siempre que la leas completa. Bueno ¡nos vemos! —Finalmente el ninja desapareció en una cortina de humo, y las dos kunoichis que estaban escondidas salieron a la luz.

—Y bien ¿Qué te pareció? ¿se llevaron bien? ¿van a salir de nuevo? —Sakura preguntaba emocionada. De pronto vio el libro en la mano de Hinata y se entusiasmó aún más. —¡Vaya! Pero si es el mismo libro que a él le gusta, seguro son almas gemelas.

—Pero este libro no es mío, no me gusta. —Hinata grito sonrojada.

—Vamos, no seas tímida, si te vimos leyéndolo junto con él todo este rato. —Ino le da un codazo y le pica las costillas. —Se llevaron muy bien cierto.

—¡Claro que no! Solo somos amigos, me presto su libro pero no me gusta.

—¡Claro! ¡Amigos! Así empiezan todos. —Sakura da otro codazo a Hinata quien ya no puede con su sonrojo. Esta a punto de desmayarse cuando ve a un conocido frente a ellas.

El las observa con recelo y al percatarse de su presencia ellas lo miran desconcertadas.

—Estas buscando novio Hinata. —De forma ruda y cortante, la voz del joven denota celos. Tras sus gafas oscuras puede sentirse una enorme tristeza.

—No Shino, no es eso, es solo que…

—Hinata, no tienes que justificarte, lo sé todo. —Hinata voltea a ver a sus amigas y estas se miran entre sí.

—¿Tú se lo dijiste? —Ino apunta acusadoramente a Sakura.

—Claro que no, me da miedo ¿Y tu?

—Por supuesto que no, es muy raro y guapo. —Ino empieza a babear. —Pero Hinata lo ve diario, seguro que está harta de él.

—Pero nunca hay que menospreciar al amigo de la infancia. —Intercede Shino.

—Muy cierto. —Asienten las dos al unísono, de pronto sus ojos se abren y voltean hacía Shino y lo señalan sorprendidas. —¡Amas a Hinata!

Todo queda en silencio, las chicas quedan expectantes ante la respuesta de Shino, Hinata, incrédula lo mira con especial atención pero este no se mueve.

—No —Finalmente su respuesta hace caer a todas al suelo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Entonces que es lo que sucede Shino. —Hinata se acerca a él y acaricia su brazo.

—Yo… solo quería ser tomado en cuenta. —Hinata lo abraza mientras Sakura e Ino rien nerviosamente.

—***—

La noche ha llegado y las tres chicas caminan por la calle levemente iluminada. Se detienen frente a la puerta de la familia Hyuga.

—Bueno Hinata, las cosas no salieron como planeábamos pero al menos lo intentamos y sobrevivimos. —Ino ríe y se sujeta la cabeza.

—No es como para enorgullecernos, pero es cierto, al menos sobreviviste, hay que alegrarnos por ello. —Sakura también ríe.

—Gracias chicas, pero para la próxima déjenme ser yo quien elija a mi novio. ¿Esta bien? —Sakura e Ino se miran mutuamente y a la vez asienten con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, lo prometemos. —Las chicas ríen juntas y poco a poco empiezan a caminar alejándose.

—Bueno Hinata, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta luego chicas, que descansen. —Hinata las observa alejarse, y cuando ya no las ve atraviesa el portón de su casa.

Sola, camina por el largo jardín, recordando lo divertido que fue este día y pensando en lo aburrido que será mañana cuando deba enfrentarse de nuevo a su soledad.

De pronto sus pasos se ven interrumpidos por una caricia a sus pies, un ligero ladrido llama su atención.

—¡Akamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Hinata se agacha para acariciar a su pequeño amigo, y nota que lleva una flor en el hocico. Hinata toma la flor y esta trae una pequeña nota enrollada. Hinata la desenrolla mientras Akamaru da vueltas alrededor de ella y ladra con desesperación.

—Esta bien, esta bien, la leeré. —Hinata toma la nota la nota un en voz alta lee la pequeña frase contenida: **—¿Quieres ser mi novia? **—Hinata mira a Akamaru con interrogación. —Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?

—Nada, solo lo que dice… —Hinata escucha una vos detrás de ella y al darse vuelta puede observarlo con atención y todas sus dudas se despejan. —¿Quieres ser mí novia? —La voz de Kiba hipnotiza a Hinata, ella nunca escucho una frase tan hermosa provenir de aquel que considero siempre un buen amigo, pero que ahora se mostraba como algo más.

Ella ya tenía sus sospechas, pero siempre trato de ignorarlo, creyendo que eran sueños bobos y que la soledad la estaba volviendo loca. Pero esto era real, no son sueños, y escuchar esas palabras de sus labios la hizo sonrojar, llorar y morir de alegría.

—¡Si! ¡SIIII! ¡Acepto! —La joven salto con alegría hacia el muchacho quien al recibió con entusiasmo. Un tierno beso sello el acontecimiento, por un instante ambos se miraron con alegría, abrazados y muy unidos, pero luego sucumbieron ante sus instintos y un beso siguió al otro, formando asi una cadena interminable de felicidad que se extendió alrededor de aquellos dos durante toda la noche.

A lo lejos una figura observa la situación, da media vuelta, se acomoda sus gafas y se aleja por los tejados.

—Nunca hay que menospreciar al amigo de la infancia, solo hay que elegir al adecuado. —Shino rie para si mismo y se aleja sigiloso perdiéndose en la noche.

Fin.

—***—

Fic terminado a avanzadas horas de la noche, espero haya quedado bien y que lo disfruten. Nuevamente un fic sobre Hinata, pero esta vez quise hacerlo sin una pareja clara hasta el final. Es un fic de comedia así que deje el romance al mínimo, lo siento. De igual forma espero sea de su agrado. Dejen comentarios, por favor, necesito saber que les pareció, de antemano gracias.


End file.
